Kataang story - Before and After the Invasion II
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Kataang story - Before and After the Invasion II .


This story have i made when i thought on the Invasion . Katar is so worried about aang that he don't come back , she almost can't let him go . This my story .

Before and After the Invasion II :

* * *

Aang sat on appa's back . Sokka was waiting for the cameleon bai , with toph . Katara sat on the ground , thinking .  
What if Aang don't come back , come on he can beat him , he is the Avatar , but .. what if he not beat him .. why is this moment came so fast , thought katara .  
She looked up at Aang . He was playing with Momo . She smiled , and a tear came down on her cheek .  
I want to be with him , the last minutes , thought katara and stood up . She climbed on appa's back .

* * *

Hey katara , said aang smiling . Hey aang , she said and smiled back . She sat down infront of him .  
How do you feel about the battle with the Firelord ? , she asked him . About the battle ? , not ready , he said and looked down .  
A tear came down on her cheek again . He looked up at her . Katara , please don't cry i don't like to see you like that , he said worried . I know , but i can't loose you too , she said and sobbed softly . I know , i can't loose you too , you help me all the time , even when i don't need it , and i am glad that i have a so good friend like you and the others ,  
but you are the best friend i have , he said smiling . He put away her tears with his thumb . She smiled at him .  
Thank you , she said and jumped in his arms , hugging him tightly .The cameleon bai arrived ! , yelled sokka . Okay ! , yelled aang .

* * *

He hugged her back . After a minute he want to pull back , but katara still holds him tightly . Katara ? , he said .  
Please , i want to be with you the last minutes , she said soft in his ear . Okay , he said .  
She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly again . He blushed . He heard a soft sob . Katara don't cry , i can beat him , he said in her ear .  
I know , she said and sobbed soft . It's just , this moment came so fast , to fast , she said , holding him more tightly .

Katara , on board ! , yelled sokka , toph was already on board . Sokka walked with toph inside of the ship . I know , your right , he said calm .  
I'm sorry , but i need to go , he said . Katara didn't let him go . Katara please , he said . I don't want you to go , she said in his ear . I don't want it too , but it must , he said . He took her elbows and pulled her arms slowly away . She looked at him . You are my best friend Aang , forever , she said and pulled her tears away with her hand . Thank you , you are my best friend forever too , he said smiling .  
She smiled back and took his hand . He looked down at his hand when katara grabbed it . He took his staff in his other hand . He puled back his hand and stood up .  
He reached out his hand . She took his hand and stood up . He dropped his staff on the ground .  
He took her in his arms , one arm around her shoulders , and one around her legs . Hold me , he said . She put her arms around his neck . He jumped of appa , and landed on the ground . He let her go .  
Thank you , she said smiling . He nodded . He took his staff and looked at her , in her blue eyes .  
Goodbye , he said and turned around with his back to her , and start to walk to the edge of the cliff . Katara ran after him and grabbed his hand again .  
Aang wait , she said . Yeah ? , he asked her friendly .

She throw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips . She pulled him closer .  
After a minute , she pulled back . Aang , i-i love you , she said smiling . He looked suprised . Really ? , he asked her .  
Yeah , so much , i can't let you go out there and let ozai hurt you , she said worried .  
I love you too , when i woke up in your arms , after i came out of that iceberg , he said smiling .  
Really ? , she asked suprised . Yeah , he said smiling . She smiled and kissed him one more time on the lips , he kissed her back and put his arms around her waist .  
When he pulled back , he took off his Airnomad necklace , and gives it to her . Here , to remember me , if i don't come back , he said . She put is around her neck . I will never take it off , alone if you're back , she said smiling . He took her in his arms again and jumped off of the ground , and landed on the ship . He let her go again . Good luck , he said and kissed her cheek .  
Thanks , you too sweetie , she said and kissed his cheek too . Later , he said and took his staff and took oof of the ship to the Fire nation Palace .  
When she not saw him in the sky , she start crying . Come back , please , my love , she said soft and rubbed his Airnomad necklace and then walked inside of the ship ...

* * *

After the Invasion : Where is Aang ? , asked katara . He is not already back , sokka said . Katara stood up and walked to aang's room , but the room was empty , only a bed in the left corner .  
She sat down on the bed .

* * *

Aang landed and opend the door to the living room . Hey guys , he said soft . Hey , twinkle toes , toph said and laughed .  
I'm tired , i gonna sleep , he said and walked upstairs . Okay , said zuko . When he was upstairs , was his door of his room already open . He walked into his room , he saw katara on his bed , she sobbed . Katara ? , he said .  
She turned around to him . Aang ! , she cried and ran fast to him . She hugged him tightly . He sighed glad . He hugged her back . She kissed his cheek .

The War is not over , he said . Not ? , she asked him . He was not there , the palace and the city was empty , he said soft . I'm sorry , he said soft .  
You will get another change , she said and put him against a wall . She kissed him on the lips , and put a hand on his chest . He blushed . After a few minutes , she pulled back . She still had her hand on his chest . He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips , he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer . He pulled away , a few seconds later .

She rested her head on his shoulder . I never leave you side , she said and moaned glad , when her head rested on his shoulder .  
I never leave you too , even after this life and after that all , he said blushing . So you actually want to be with me , Forever ? , she asked him smiling and blushing .  
Yeah , Forever , i will give everything up , to be with you forever , he said blushing .  
Ooohh aang , she said smiling and a tear came down on her cheek . That's so sweet ! , she said loud and hugged him tightly .  
I want to be with you Forever too , she said smiling and blushing . He smiled , and kissed her cheek .

He yawned . You are tired , you must sleep , she said . Yeah , he said . She put a arm around his shoulders and laid him down on his bed .  
There were al lot of Fire nation soldiers , he said tired . Yeah , she said . You need to sleep , she said and laid down beside him .  
Are you going to sleep with me ? , he asked her .  
Yeah , i don't leave you for a minute today , she said and rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist . Goodnight , he said glad .  
Goodnight , sweetie , she said glad . He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer . She moaned glad .  
And after a few minutes they fell asleep in each others arms .

* * *

END .  
What a long story =D , but i'm glad to made this story =D , ( reviews are always welcome =D ) .


End file.
